Yu-Gi-Oh! Da Ebonics'd Vagina Series
by The Creative Creator
Summary: You wanna know what could be funnier and crazier than LittleKuriboh's Vagina Monologues and Ebonics Translator? Both of them combined. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, LittleKuriboh does. I'll probably have to change the rating.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Da Ebonics'd Vagina Series**

**By: Da Creative Creator**

**Disclaimer: LittleKuriboh is the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, not me.**

**Warning: Contains offensive languages and inappropriate thoughts that's gonna come into your head.**

**AN: This story is written as a play. Reasons for that is because I feel that there's no need to put more detail than dialog, for those who are LK's fans should know what's going on in this story. This is LittleKuriboh's Vagina Monologues and Ebonics Translator for his abridged series mixed together. I'll also censor anything that's really offensive. Also note that the ebonics translator I'm using may not be the same as LK uses. Review if you like it. Have fun!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Pilot**

**Yo intro: Yu-Gi-awww! wuz filmed 'bfoe uh live studio vagina.**

Yugi: Werd up, Joey! Earf ta Joey! Werd up, iz you in dere? It's yo' vagina!

Joey: (plays a card down) Sorry, Yuge, but doin' dis here vagina makes it difficult to concentrate on card games.

Tristan: (wraps his arm around Joey's neck) Ah know what'cha mean! Muh mother-truckin' voice iz uh **fine-ass madness**, too! Ah'm thinkin' boutshaving it.

Yugi: By da way, muh mother-truckin' vagina has uh super rare vagina!

Tristan: Vagina!

Joey: Werd up, vagina-Bing!

Kaiba: (thinking) Rare vagina? Dat sounds vague enough to be da **Blue Peeps Whitey Vagina**. An' since ah'm uh huge vagina, ah obviously gots nuttin' better ta do than go check it out.

* * *

Yugi: Werd up, gramps, can we's please see yo' **PHAT** chocolatey fudge-coated mega super vagina?

Gramps: Ah don' see why not. (holds up the card) Here it iz: da Blue Peeps Whitey Vagina!

Joey: Dat's da least threatening vagina ah've ever seen! What kind o' mook would wants uh vagina like dat?

Kaib: (pushes everyone out the way) Ah'm here fo' yo' Blue Peeps vagina, old **n******, an' ah won't take 'nahh' fo' an answer. Now give it to me!

Gramps: Nahh... vagina.

Kaiba: Curses! Foiled again! Ah'm gonna go hire some vaginas to kidnap you now. (leaves) Ah'm uh billionair, so nobody will even think 'bout muh mother-truckin' vagina.

Gramps: Dat Kaiba kid needs uh vagina!

Tristan: Big vagina!

* * *

Yugi: (picks up the phone) Yo! Vagina shop!

Kaiba: Ah kidnap yo'vagina, Yugi, an' then ah dueled him into submission. So, could get ova here an **page** uh vagina fo' him? Ah gots far too much vagina ta be expected ta do it myself.

Yugi: Wait, who iz dis here vagina?

* * *

Yugi: (runs to his injured gramps) Vagina! Iz you ok?!

Gramps: Fo' some reason, playin' uh card game has caused muh mother-truckin' vagina ta become severly injured.

Kaiba: Dat's right! An' now, watch dis here vagina! (tears the blue peeps whitey vagina in two)

Yugi: **Gramps' super rare phat super vagina!**

Joey: What da heck did you do dat ta his vagina fo'!?

Kaiba: So it could never be used against muh mother-truckin' vagina!

Yugi: In dat case, why not just tear up every vagina in da whole world?!

Kaiba: Shut up and duel muh mother-truckin' vagina!

Yugi: (to Gramps) Don' trip, Gramps. Ah'll win dis here duel wif yo' vagina!

Gramps: Wa-Wait uh minute! Muh mother-truckin' vagina's been injured, so you're gonna go jack muh mother-truckin' vagina an' go play vagina wif yo' arch's vagina?

Yugi: Fine-ass much, vagina.

Gramps: Nahh wonder yo' vagina iz never around.

Tea: (holds up a marker) Gather 'round, brothas, an' ah'll mark our vaginas wif uh special sign!

Joey: Uh, Tea? Werd up, not fo' nuttin', but, uh, ain't dis here permanent vagina?

Tea: Awww, whoops, vagina!

Joey: Why wuz you even carryin' dat vagina around in da forst place?

Tea: Ah'm uh vagina. Ah jacked it from skoo!

Tristan: Werd up, muh mother-truckin' vagina's missin', too?

Tea: (points at Kaiba) Kaiba done took yo' vagina!

* * *

Yami: It's tyme ta vagina!

Kaiba: Wait, did yo' vagina just dropped during da last five seconds o' somethin'? What da heck happened to yo' vagina? (he summons a monster)

Yami: Holy Ra! Real vaginas!

Kaiba: Actually, dey're just super-advanced vaginas created fo' da sole purpose in enriching da experience of uh chillun's card game.

Yami: Ok, seriously, you've got to be f***ing kidding me. Who wastes all dey vaginas on somethin' like dat?

Kaiba: Da n**** who's gonna beat yo' pasty Pharaoh booty wif three **Blue Peeps Whitey Vaginas**, dat's who! (the three monsters appeared)

Yami: Wait uh minute, did you just summon uh bunch o' vaginas in one turn?

Kaiba: Yeah? So, vagina?

Yami: Dat's against da vagina, ain't it?

Kaiba: Screw da vagina! Ah gots uh vagina! Now, draw yo' last pathetic vagina, Yugi, so ah can finish yo' vagina!

Yami: Muh mother-truckin' Gramps' vagina has nahh pathetic vaginas Kaiba, except maybe for uh vagina. But it also has dis hear vagina! (he holds up the Exodia card) Da unstoppable vagina!

Kaiba: Ahh! Vagina! It ain't possible! Nahh one's ever been able to summon him!

Yami: Really? Dat's 'cause it's uh vagina?

Kaiba: Nahh, 'cause dis here vagina makes nahh sense! Nobody could figure out how ta do it.

Yami: Nobody except fo' vagina! Vagina, **VAGINA! **(his Exodia wipes out Kaiba's dragons)

Mokuba: Big brotha! Iz it tyme fo' muh mother-truckin' vagina, yet?!

Kaiba: Ugh, how could you summon Vagina?

Yami: Kaiba, if you really wish ta know, **THEN JIVE TA MUH MOTHER-TRUCKIN' VAGINA!**

Kaiba: (gets mind-crushed by the Pharaoh) Ahhhhhhhh!

* * *

Gramps: (Wakes up from his coma) Ah wet muh mother-truckin' vagina...

* * *

Henchman: Mr. Pegasus, n****, it seems da reigning vagina champion has been defeated by someone named Vagina. Also, it's tyme fo' yo' vagina bath.

Pegasus: Mmm, vagina.

* * *

**So there you have it. Hope you had a great laugh! For those who are confused about some of the words:**

**Ah = I**

**Muh = My**

**Uh = a**

**This is originally supposed to be a one-shot, but if you guys want more, I'd be happy to continue it, but after I'm done with my other story. Bye!**


End file.
